Szarość
by modraszek
Summary: O tym, co zostało pomyślane i powiedziane.


Z Chaty wymykałeś się drugiego dnia po pełni – zawsze nad ranem, kiedy zamek wciąż spał. Szedłeś przez szare błonia (które przecież nie zawsze były szare, ale nie-szarość byłaby niewłaściwa), a droga zdawała ci się wybawieniem. _Jeszcze czas_, myślałeś. _Jeszcze czas_. Wdychałeś zimne powietrze poranka i uśmiechałeś się słabo (tak, jak się czułeś – kruchy jak niemowlę, ale nie-nowonarodzony), pilnując, żeby nie podnosić głowy. W tamtych momentach wiedziałeś, że Selene jest kapryśną boginią.

Nie patrzyłeś w oczy także Grubej Damie, gdy otwierała ci wejście do wieży (bo wiedziałeś, co zobaczysz, litość i nie-strach, pod którym ukrywał się lęk). Kiedy jednak portret zamykał się z cichym trzaśnięciem, kapryśna Selene zostawała na zewnątrz (chociaż ciągle nie-uśpiona i nie-ukryta), a ty mogłeś myśleć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że się ułoży. W końcu wciąż były testy z transmutacji do napisania i eliksiry do uwarzenia. Padało parę kłamstw, tych koniecznych i wyznaczanych przez tradycję (i może kilka takich nie-koniecznych), a szare oczy, które nie chciały znać konsekwencji wciąż beztrosko patrzyły na świat (który już nie był szarością i nie-szarość była właściwa). Kładłeś się spać rozmyślając o wilku, który pożera Selene. _Ironicznie_, myślałeś, _ironicznie_, a droga przez błonia wydawała ci się echem odległego (ale wciąż zbyt bliskiego) koszmaru. _Jeszcze czas_, powtarzałeś sobie.

Potem Selene odradzała się – jak nie-feniks i nie z popiołów – ale wciąż rosła i z każdą nocą (kiedy przez bordową zasłonę do dormitorium wpadało nie-jej światło) czułeś, jak wilk, który na nią polował podkula ogon i ucieka (bo sklepienie niebieskie jest za małe, a Selene jest kapryśna), i znajduje schronienie w twoim ciele. Już nie myślałeś o czasie, myślałeś o krokach, a droga stawała się zieloną milą. Szare oczy nadal nie zauważały konsekwencji, ale to schodziło na drugi plan, bo widywałeś Selene w atramentowych wodach Hogwarckiego Jeziora i czułeś, że razem z nią rośniesz w siłę (bolało, kiedy widywałeś strach na szczurzej twarzy Petera, a Selene żądała okupu, ale ty odwracałeś głowę i udawałeś, że to nic, że nie widzisz).

W dzień przed pełnią szedłeś przez błonia (nie-szare, ale niewłaściwie kolorowe) – i już nie było czasu – były tylko kroki, coraz mniejsza ich liczba. Były też kłamstwa (ale one były łatwe, wiedziałeś, że stawały się zbyt proste, _ale to dobrze, mimo że nie-właściwie_). Myślałeś o okrucieństwie Selene i walczyłeś z wyrzutami sumienia, dlatego nie patrzyłeś w oczy eskortującego cię Dumbledore'a. Potem zamykałeś drzwi Chaty i zawsze nachodziła cię wtedy myśl, że – w przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi – możesz powiedzieć, że twoje życie ma pewną cykliczność (chociaż nie jest stałe) i nigdy jej nie straci.

Kiedy zdejmowałeś czarny mundurek i czerwono-złoty krawat (bo boska Selene była coraz bliżej) myślałeś o nie-tych szarych oczach (bo one były za bardzo niebieskie), które obiecywały naprawdę wiele (ale nie znały Selene) i były tylko oczami posłańca Ciemności. Wyobrażałeś sobie, jak Greyback śmiało patrzy w ślepię bogini, jak się śmieje i wyje – ale jest nie-tym wilkiem (bo to nie on zjada Lunę). Zaciskałeś palce na koszuli i patrzyłeś na dłonie, które przestawały być twoimi dłońmi – i wszystko było nie-tak, oczy były niewłaściwie szare i znały konsekwencje (a ty się bałeś, bo zrobiłbyś wiele i myślałeś: _zdrajca_, i wiedziałeś, że Ciemność jest tobą, wtedy dałbyś wszystko, _zdrajca_).

Budziłeś się następnego ranka, Greyback odchodził (ale nie-do-końca, bo on był jak Selene, ale nie jak feniks), szare oczy powracały – i wszystko było dobrze, bo czułeś smak kurzu w ustach, a wyrzuty sumienia cisnęły cię jak za małe buty. I kiedy czekałeś na poranną, szarą ścieżkę wybawienia (a czasu było za dużo) wiedziałeś, że przestaniesz, że powiesz _koniec_ i nie będziesz nikogo więcej narażać (przyjaciół i nie-przyjaciół, bo to było nieważne). Dobrze było czuć zapach kurzu i nocnego lasu, ale wiedziałeś, że mogłaby to być krew (i strach, i błaganie) – a ty znałeś konsekwencje i się bałeś – i znowu byłeś słaby (a to było na swój sposób dobre).

Jednak, kiedy wdychałeś mroźne powietrze, uśmiechałeś się (wciąż nie spoglądając na Selene) – a do biura Dumbledore'a było za daleko. Patrzyłeś na szare oczy (i merdający ogon) – i wiedziałeś, że to one powstrzymywały Ciemność (czy miłość jest szara?), i myślałeś: _jeszcze czas_.


End file.
